ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
88 Constellation Warriors
The 88 Constellation Warriors (星座の戦士, Seiza no senshi) are loyal to the heroic sorcerer Yen Sid. They serve his cause. #Orion (オリオン, Orion): Leader of the pack. He is a giant huntsman. Looks like a Mijinion. Captains the ship the S.O.S. Psalterium Georgii. #Cygnus (シグナス, Shigunasu): Swan-like commander. He has a kind heart. Rides the great speedboat Ramus Pomifer. #Antila (アンティーラ, Antīra): He is an ant who uses an air pump. He is a great warrior from the planet of ants, Antlia (アントリア, Antoria) #Perseus (ペルセウス, Peruseusu): A dragonfly who enslaved Medusa. His best friends are the Boxtrolls. #Andromeda (アンドロメダ, Andoromeda): A human girl. Rides on the tree-like car Robur Carolinum. #Apus (エイプス, Eipusu): An eagle-like messenger. Rides on the hot air balloon Globus Aerostaticus. #Bootes: A tiger-like farmer. Friend to Dusty Crophopper and enemy to Mister Sinister. #Canes Venatici: A coyote forced to destroy Jafar and Maleficent. #Telescopium: A dog with the power of light. #Sextans: Canis Major's and Orion's friend with the power of the sun. He is obsessed with wood and solar energy since he's a beaver. #Hercules (ヘラクレス, Herakuresu): A human man forced to rescue Meg from Hades. #Cetus: An orca, some call him a killer whale, forced to defeat Leonard Saber. #Chamaeleon (カメレオン, Kamereon): A chameleon with a trident. Forced to fight Lotso and Zundapp. Rides on the Bufo, a frog-like motorcycle. #Centaurus (ケンタウルス, Kentaurusu): A rhinoceros forced to restore peace to New Orleans and defeat Dr. Facilier. #Camelopardalis: A giraffe forced to target Percival C. McLeach. Wields the Anguilla Sword. #Caelum (カエルム, Kaerumu): A boxing kangaroo forced to beat down Shan-Yu. #Auriga (アウリガ, Auriga): A chariot-riding cheetah. Forced to restore his family from Petra Fina. #Ara (アラ, Ara): A spider with the power of the sea. Forced to kill Queen Beryl. #Carina (カリーナ, Karīna): A monkey who is a car driver. Forced to assassinate Sakharine. #Vela (ベラ, Bera): A mandrill who eats veal. Forced to defeat Tai Lung. #Puppis: An orangutang who sometimes acts like a dog. Forced to fight Grimlord. #Columba (コルンバ, Korunba): A dove who holds the olympic torch. Peaceful. Turns battles (such as one against Count Dregon) into ceasefires. #Circinus: A crocodile professor. Fights KOMPLEX. He can use his compass to map out sources for the Constellation Cannon. #Delphinus (デルフィナス, Derufinasu): A dolphin packed with a sword. Fights Dr. Blowhole. #Crux (クラックス, Kurakkusu): A hippopotamus forced to cruxify the Evil Queen Grimhilde. #Corvus (コバス, Kobasu): A crow. A secret agent of the G-Force and Jack Sparrow's best friend. Rides on the Scarabaeus Truck. #Crater (クレーター, Kurētā): A camel-like builder. Armed with the Sextantium hammer. #Dorado (ドラド, Dorado): A goldfish forced to fight off the evils of Gaston. #Eridanus (エリダヌス, Eridanusu): A great white shark forced to defeat Ursula and Morgana. #Fornax (ソーンアックス, Sōn'akkusu): An alien who uses the power of Mars's Fire. #Corona Australis (コロナオーストラリス, Koronaōsutorarisu): An elephant with strength. #Corona Borealis (コロナボレアリス, Koronaborearisu): A tapir who summons earthquakes. #Draco (ドラコ, Dorako): A dragon wizard. Rides on the Felis jet. #Grus (グルス): A crane who is obsessed with mobile cranes. Rides on the Phoenicopterus car. #Coma Berenices (コマベレニシェズー): A frog with the power of the prince's wind. Friends with Isaac and Matthew. #Lacerta (ラセルタ, Laceruta): A lizard sorcerer. Rides on the Noctua Owlcycle. #Horologium (ホロロギウム, Hororogiumu): A squid who stops time for all evils. #Hydra (ヒドラ, Hidora): A snake with no poison. Rides on the Solarium motorcycle. #Indus (インダス, Indasu): An raccoon who uses Indian knowledge. Rides the horse named Sceptrum Brandenburgicum. #Lyra (ライラ, Raira): A human who plays his harp to make wars cease. #Lynx (リンクス, Rinkusu): Named after the animal he was. His weapon is an axe. #Mensa (メンサ, Mensa): A South African gazelle who is stronger than the famous Table Mountain itself. Rides on the Frederici Honores concrete mixer truck. #Lupus (ループス, Rūpusu): A wolf with the power of cold. #Lepus (レパス, Repasu): A rabbit with the power of heat. #Microscopium: A mosquito with the power to suck blood from terrorists and villains. #Norma (ノーマ, Nōma): A robot armed with a machine gun, a bow, and some arrows. #Monoceros (モノセロス): A unicorn-centaur sent to defeat Oogie Boogie. #Pavo (パヴォ): A peacock forced to destroy King Miraz. #Pictor (ピクタ, Pikuta): A camera-equipped human. Fights Lord Shen and King Goobot V. #Pyxis (ピクシス, Pikushisu): A mace-loving man. Fights against Kilokahn and Master Xandred for a long time. Uses his compass all the time. #Sculptor (スカルプター, Sukaruputā): A gargoyle robot armed with a spear. Rides on the Tetsudo Turtle Machine Mach car. #Serpens (セルペンズ): The merged Vyper Brothers. Uses the Serpens Zero Glider gyro skateboard. #Aquila (アキーラ, Akīra): Friend of Serpens. Flies in his brother Akira's Aquila Jetter (アキーラジェッター, Akīrajettā). #Cepheus (セフェウス): A giant. His enemy is Wrath-Amon. #Cassiopeia (カシオペア): A giantess. Her enemy is Divatox. #Reticulum (レチクルム): A platypus-like wizard who turns his evil enemies to stone. #Triangulum Borealis (トライアングルムボレアリス): A triangle-headed alien. #Triangulum Australis (トライアングルムオーストラリス): A triangle-headed martian. #Ursa Major(アーサメージャ): A grizzly bear equipped with a gun. Friend to Kumamon. #Ursa Minor (アーサマイナー): A catapult-equipped polar bear. #Vulpecula (ヴァルペキュラー): A fox who is sly. Steals from Megatron's castle. #Volans (ボラン): A lobster with blue energy. #Tucana (トゥカナ): A toucan who can split villain's heads in two. #Sagitta (サギッタ): An archer from Jupiter. #Ophiuchus (オピュクス, Opyukusu): A wasp with the sting of power. Former Zodiac Force member. #Piscis Austrinus (ピスキスオースツリーナス): A bee trapped in amber whilst collecting pollen. Has the power to speak in the amber. #Musca (ムスカ, Musuka): A fly forced to save Laputa from Colonel Muska. Rides on the Apis motorcycle. #Aries (アリエス, Ariesu): Ram-headed leader of Zodiac Force (黄道十二星座の戦士, Kōdō Jūni Seiza no Senshi, "12 Ecliptical Constellation Warriors"). #Taurus (タウラス, Taurasu): A bull forced to defeat Taurus Bulba and save St. Canard. #Gemini (ジェミニ, Jemini): Two human twins with two powers each. #Cancer (キャンサー, Kyansā): A crab who can spread cancer to terrorists. #Leo (レオ, Reo): A lion with sound. #Leo Minor (レオマイナー, Reo Mainā): Leo's son, a lion cub. #Virgo (バルゴ, Barugo): A human woman and power of wood. #Libra (ライブラ, Raibura): A giant stone robot with the power of metal. #Scorpio (スコーピオ, Sukōpio): A scorpion, friendly to the heroes, unfriendly to the villains. #Sagittarius (サジタリアス, Sajitariasu): An archer with the power of sand. #Capricornus (カプリコーヌス, Kapurikōnusu): A goat who is sometimes called Capricorn (カプリコーン, Kapurikōn). #Aquarius (アクエリアス, Akueriasu): A merman with the water power. #Pisces (ピスケス, Pisukesu): A human diver whose minions are two fish. #Equuleus: A horse with a long sword. #Octans (オクタンス, Okutansu): A man with a gas mask. Rides on the Vespa motorboat. #Pegasus (ペガサス, Pegasasu): A winged horse and Hercules' companion who was given to him by Zeus as a present. #Phoenix (フェニックス, Fenikkusu): A canary of the sun. Rides on the Sceptrum et Manus Iustitiae space shuttle. #Scutum (スキュータム, Sukyutamu): A super-powered robot. He can ride the giant rooster Gallus. #Kate (ケイト, Keito): An Alpha wolf. Also known as Agent Canis Major of Space Patrol Delta. #Humphrey (ハンフリー, Hanfurī): An Omega wolf. Also known as Canis Minor of the Justice League. #Hydrus: Called "the final member" (最後のメンバー, Saigo no menbā) by the other 87 warriors. He is a man resembling Sora. He wants to hunt down the evil Xehanort down and save the Destiny Islands. Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Disney's The Chipmunks and Chipettes Category:Kingdom Hearts: Trains Category:Constellation Warriors Category:Demi Lovato's Daring Journey Category:Origin